


Warm and Cozy

by gsaiyn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: Is anyone going to fix the castle's cooling system? This is too cold for Keith to handle.





	

The ship was kept at a nice temperature that wasn’t too hot or too cold. It was, until some of the ship’s systems started malfunctioning. To some of the paladins, the cold temperature was cozy and comfortable. To Keith, it was like a meatlocker. Allura practically threw him out of bed when he didn’t want to get up from the warmth under his blanket. 

Keith begrudgingly walked through the castle, rubbing his arms to rid himself of goosebumps. He just wanted to sit someplace warm; The cold was not his element. 

He spotted a splash of color resting against the dull blues and grays of the chairs. He picked it up out of curiosity. It was a large, thick, plain yellow hoodie. He shrugged and put it on, sure the owner wouldn’t miss it for a little while. Keith fell in love with the hoodie. It was so big and warm and cozy, he could have fallen asleep standing there. And the smell of it was sweet and fragrant. Not a scent he would wear on a daily basis himself, but this was nice. 

“Hey, Keith?” a voice made him jump and turn around. “I’ve been looking for that.” Hunk pointed to the hoodie Keith was wearing. He hadn’t even noticed he started to hide in the warmth of it with the hood up. 

“oh, sorry!” Keith pulled the hood down and started to reluctantly pull his arms out of the sleeves. “It looked so warm and I just-” Hunk cut him off with a small laugh.

“Keep it, I think you need it more than I do!” He playfully ruffled Keith’s hair and smiled. “Besides, I think you look cute in it.” 

“I’m just gonna...” Keith pulled the hoodie over his blushing red face. “Stay in here.” 

Hunk laughed with endearment. “You are really cute, especially in oversized clothing.” He leaned over and planted a kiss on the top of Keith’s head, only making him move further into the hoodie and groan.  
It just struck Keith that the smell of the hoodie was Hunk’s and he’d recently been wearing it. He’d never paid much attention to the smell of people because that seems weird. But Hunk smells so nice, he could fall in love with him all over again just because of it. “You smell nice.” 

“What was that?” 

“...Shit. I didn’t mean to say that.” His voice was muffled through the hoodie, thankfully. 

“Did- Did you say I smell nice?” Hunk was taken aback a little but smiled softly.

“Shut up! No I didn’t!”

“Keith, that’s adorable,” he said through a bit of laughter.

“Shush, no, you’re the adorable one.”

Hunk pulled him into a hug and slightly swayed back and forth, a slow motion that could lull Keith to sleep if he wasn’t so focused on staying awake in the cold castle. “True, but you’re an adorable mess.” 

“Fight me, Hunk. I swear to God.” This was too much for Keith, but he enjoyed the affection he got from his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on tumblr, check it out @heithed!


End file.
